


Your love is leaving me

by Klaushunlove



Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bad English, Break Up, Divorce, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Spanish song, Tu cariño se me va songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Despite his love, he couldn't help but drown his love, his happiness. He couldn't help hurting his lover.Craig pov!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Tweek Tweak/?
Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121258
Kudos: 3





	Your love is leaving me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 🙂
> 
> I'm Klaus and I haven't written anything for a long (loooong) time, so I accept any constructive criticism you have for me. 😘
> 
> As you may know, English is not my mother tongue, so any writing and / or spelling mistakes are me.
> 
> This songfic is inspired by the song "Tu cariño se me va", by the Chilean singer Buddy Richard
> 
> (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wD2P1StHBMg#dialog)
> 
> ¡Disfruta! :)

Craig was a very simple man with simple tastes, but deeply in love with Tweek, his longtime boyfriend. For Craig, Tweek was the one who gave color and light to his life, he was the glade of light in the dark.

But all his love, his devotion didn't stop him from hurting Tweek. He wanted to give his husband the best, but he saw how his indifference made his love leave him, like water between his fingers. Craig didn't see that he was the owner of his love and how he abandoned him. And he couldn't help it.

-Tweek ... Oh, Tweek. This pain is my fault. It breaks my heart. Your smile goes away, I admit my mistake.-

Tu cariño se me va  
Se me va como el agua entre los dedos  
Y no lo puedo evitar  
A pesar que de pena yo me muero

But Craig knew there was nothing he could do. And it is that, although he dies of pain, sadness and feels that he will not be able to live without his love, it would not be fair to try to steal his future happiness from Tweek.

Era dueño de tu amor  
Es mi culpa este dolor  
No me quites este amor  
Reconozco mi error  
Se me parte el corazón

Then Craig looks at what used to be his room. He doesn't want to give up on Tweek even though he feels like he's going to cry forever and even though the pills in his bathroom have an increasingly tantalizing voice, he won't, he doesn't want to hurt the man he loves even more.

He will always remember his love, the love of the blonde loved by him, and even though he wants Tweek to back off and not leave, along with his love, he knows that it's already my afternoon for him.

Sin tu amor no viviré  
Y por siempre lloraré  
Recordando tu querer

-Your smile is gone, gone. I was the owner of your love, this pain is my fault, I admit my mistake. It breaks my heart.

-Tweek, that's why I let you go. Because you deserve someone better than me. And although I will always cry, he let you go. Goodbye my love...


End file.
